


Please.

by GoddessOfShitpost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feelings, M/M, and half blood prince, deathly hallows made me cry, i just appreciate them so much, im emo, so here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: He loved him in the midst of the doubt and darkness surrounding him. He loved him and he wanted to save him. He loved him that he never stopped writing.





	

_Gellert—_

_I'm sorry. I've changed, Gellert. I don't think the way I did when I wrote that letter. I know you want me there to be with you, to be your right hand man, but alas, it seems that we are not so similar after all. I know you will insist— you always are so stubborn, but know this, I will not change my views upon this topic. Now, I hope you look at how I do. Please, write back soon._

_Albus_

_\--_

_Gellert—_

_I did not expect you to...to reply the way you have. I thought you would try to persuade me before reacting so violently. I understand that it may be a bit difficult to grasp the concept of my refusal to be at your side as we rule over the Muggles, especially after confiding on each other for the warmth of what a true home might feel like, but I still stand on what I wrote. Although, this does not mean that I accept your proposal. No. I do not wish to partake in this. In any of this._

_Albus_

_\--_

_Gellert—_

_I wish this reaches you before you travel back to Godric's Hollow from your trip. Yes. I am trying to delay your coming here. I still do not want to partake in this, Gellert. I do not want to hurt you. I never would want to hurt you. Please, don't make me do something that I will regret._

_Albus_

_\--_

_Gellert—_

_Gellert, please. End this. Just stop it. I do not want to hurt you. I don't want to hurt my family either. Please._

_Albus_

_\--_

_Gellert—_

_Ariana has been buried. I do not blame you. I'm sorry our friendship had to end so soon. I do not know why I even blame myself._

_Love can make us do foolish things, I suppose._

_Albus_

_\--  
Gellert—_

_You're in Nurmengard now._

_I don't know why I still write to you._

_I wonder if you will read this?_

_Albus_

_\--  
Gellert—_

_I became Headmaster. If you were alive right now, I wonder what you would say to me?_

_PS: I have a student here. Reminds me of you. Very brilliant._

_Albus_

_\--  
Gellert—_

_Turns out there's someone with an even greater power than you that isn't me, old friend._

_Albus_

_\--  
Gellert—_

_Somehow, I feel that my time is coming nearer by the day._

_Albus_

_\--  
Gellert—_

_Today Harry_

_\--_

He never got to finish the last letter. More than 30 letters were addressed to Gellert Grindelwald's cell during his time there, and after Grindelwald's death, Dumbledore had written 10 more. Of course, some speculate there had been more that were thrown by the cruel guards of the prison. But one thing was certain:

Gellert Grindelwald was possibly the only wizard outside Dumbledore's family that he had ever truly loved. And he had failed to save him.

**Author's Note:**

> :(( underrated ship man


End file.
